


I Wanted To Be The Grand Couturier's Girlfriend, But Why Does That Mean I Have to Go To Dinner With Her Wife!?

by Circe_the_Hex_Witch



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Humiliation, POV First Person, Painplay, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_the_Hex_Witch/pseuds/Circe_the_Hex_Witch
Summary: A first-person fic about learning that putting yourself at Nui's mercy in the bedroom can be a pretty bad idea.
Relationships: Harime Nui/Kiryuuin Ragyo, Harime Nui/Self-Insert
Kudos: 3





	I Wanted To Be The Grand Couturier's Girlfriend, But Why Does That Mean I Have to Go To Dinner With Her Wife!?

Sure, I'd had a bit of apprehension about letting my new girlfriend tie me up. She's known for getting a bit...rough. But it's only now that I'm tied up naked and spread-eagled on her luxurious pink bed that some real doubts about what I'd gotten myself into began to creep in. Of course, as soon as she re-enters the room, I remember what had drawn me to her. Nui strolls in with an easy grace, her slim form completely bare, examining my body like a cat eyeing its prey. I feel my dick twitching to life as my gaze slides across her smooth thighs, her delicate breasts, then up to her eye for just a moment before I lose my nerve and look down again.

"Well, well, my pet is getting excited, isn't she?" Nui teases, hopping lightly onto the bed and standing over me. I don't answer, but there's no hiding how much I'm enjoying the low-angle view.

"Heehee...it's so easy. I haven't even touched you yet. C'mon, aren't you going to make me work for it?" She plants her foot firmly against my dick, pressing it against my tummy.

I squeak out a sound that isn't quite an entire word.

"What's that? Harder? Well, okay!" She cheerfully grinds her heel onto my shaft, and I wince, my dick throbbing beneath her foot.

"That hurts..." I whimper.

"Oh, does it? Well, you know the safeword! I assume! I didn't really memorize it, heehee!" She leers gleefully at the way my face twists in pain while she presses more of her weight down onto me.

"Hh...if I'm good, will you ride me, Nui? I want it so bad..."

Nui laughs. "Huh! Begging already, and I didn't even ask! Let's see..." She makes a big show of thinking very hard. "What parts of my body would I even allow you to touch? My foot, certainly, you're at least worth being stepped on." She emphasizes the point by once again forcefully pressing her heel down on my dick.

"What about my fingernails?" She steps to the side and kneels down, tracing a single fingernail along the side of my breast. "Your skin does look so fragile..." She digs her nail into the soft flesh, tracing a red mark.

"Nn..."

"Ohh, feels nice, doesn't it? But that's not enough? You want _this_?" She straightens to make sure I have a nice view and spreads her folds open. "You think you're worth enough...mm...to put a part of your body in here?" She starts to rub up and down her vulva, letting out a lazy moan. "How silly...maybe I'll just make you watch, for having such silly thoughts..."

I let out a pathetic whine. "Um...I'd take oral instead..."

Nui is lost for a moment in masturbation, ignoring me for several seconds, until she appears to notice that I spoke up. "Mm...? You're a bad listener, plaything. You're still well beneath that."

She sits down between my legs, eyeing my stiff dick with amusement. "You're too low for me to even touch with my fingers. Why don't I simply hurt you instead?" She rakes a long fingernail along my shaft, and I squirm in pain.

"Ah, that's sharp, you're gonna cut me..."

Nui stares at me with a frozen grin. "You think _I_ would make a mistake with my fingers? Is that what you think, hm? That a touch delicate enough to weave thread could slip handling this...clumsy tool between your legs?" She presses in her nail harder as she speaks.

"Hhnnng...'fcoursenot" I whimper, avoiding her gaze.

Nui lets off the pressure a bit. "Good! Ooh, look. You're even harder now. All I've done is abuse this poor thing, and it's eager for more! It's almost cute. I'd give it a kiss, if that didn't require, well, touching you." She perks up, as if struck by an idea. "You know! I know just what you can do for me."

"Of course! Anything, Nui..."

She hops off the bed and twirls excitedly. "You're just a plaything, a disposable toy, an adorable doormat for me to step on. You need to be a proper, respectable girlfriend. I'd accept nothing less if your dick is gonna be inside me! And that means you should be properly introduced to my special someone~ I'm having dinner with the director after this, and you should come!"

"The director...Ragyo? But -- "

"But? But what? You don't want to be a respectable girlfriend? You want to remain a disposable toy? A candy wrapper I throw away after I've opened you up?" Before I can blink, she's suddenly clambered on top of me, her eye inches from mine. "You want to learn how I dispose of trash like you?"

I blink and stammer, my eyes darting for anywhere else to look but her face. "I -- I mean I'd love to! Haha...of course I would..."

Nui relaxes and traces a fingernail under my chin. "Of course you would~" She climbs off the bed, brushing herself off where her bare skin made contact with mine. "Now then, I think we have some more time before we have to go..."

By dinnertime, my dick is left thoroughly aching from all the scratches. I'm dressed up in a cute, frilly blue dress (hand-selected by Nui, of course), and underneath, my shaft has been squeezed snugly into a cage, where it aches and throbs against the constraint.

Nui guides me forcefully into the dining room where Ragyo sits waiting, dressed in a resplendant, glittering silver dress. She regards me with a look that makes me feel like Nui's candy wrapper comparison was quite apt.

"A...friend of yours, Nui?"

"Yep!" Nui says, bouncing cheerfully on the balls of her feet. "She followed me home like a little lost puppy, and I decided to keep her instead of putting her down! Isn't she cute?"

Ragyo laughs disdainfully. "Nui, if you keep bringing home strange girls, you're going to get a reputation."

"Now what makes you think that would stop me?" She hops into a seat. "Besides, better strange girls than boring ones. This one's got a dick!"

Ragyo smirks. "Oh, Nui. I could tell."

I stiffen my expression into as polite a shape as I can muster and offer Ragyo a little bow. "So pleased to meet you, ma'am."

Ragyo waves a hand dismissively at me. "Don't bother trying to act proper just because Nui squeezed you into a pleasing package. Just sit."

I obediently take a seat next to Nui, who leans over to pull me into a possessive hug. "You don't have to be so mean, Ragyo. Isn't she cute?"

"The dress is splended, my dear. The girl is...unremarkable. I'm sure you wished to impress me, Nui, but a girl so plain can, at best, merely be worn by such fine clothing." Ragyo snaps her fingers, summoning servants carrying serving trays heavy with delicious food. "Perhaps a mannequin with a strap-on attached would be adequate if that's all you intend to use her for."

I feel my composure cracking a little. The moment a plate of food is set in front of me, I dig in, grateful for something to busy my mouth with.

" _Respectable_ girlfriends," Nui whispers under her breath, "have table manners."

I freeze, fork partway to my mouth. My eyes flick to Nui, who's watching me like a hungry shark, then to Ragyo, who is watching this play out with an amused smile twitching at the corners of her lips. I swallow hard and set my fork down. "Mm. Yes, sorry." I mumble quietly.

"You just picked this one for her obedience, didn't you, Nui? A shame, you should have spent longer training her. How _embarrassing_."

Nui is visibly beginning to turn red. "Well, she's trying her best, don't you think? It's endearing, like watching an animal trying to walk on two legs."

Ragyo snorts. "If this is the best you can find among the rabble, you may as well date Satsuki."

Nui makes a gesture of mock offense. "That would be so improper, Ragyo! We're practically sisters. Besides, Satsuki threw me out of a window the last time I flirted with her."

Ragyo shrugs lightly. "You don't know how to handle her, I suppose. Fine, do enjoy this limp noodle of a human being if it makes you happy."

The room falls into blessed silence as we begin to eat. I keep my head down and try to consume my meal as mannersfully as possible, which I seem to manage well enough, although I never for a second stop feeling Nui's eye on me.

After what seems like an eternity, our plates are left empty, and I carefully, oh so carefully, set down my silverware.

"Well," says Ragyo, "I'm glad we could enjoy a pleasant evening together, Nui. Meeting your new friend has been...interesting. Now why don't I let you two go...well, I can most likely imagine. Go on."

"Thanks, Ragyo! It's so fun spending time with you. I hope to visit your bedroom again soon."

"Ohoho. Learn some subtlety, Nui, please."

Nui grins at her, then grabs me by the shoulders and steers me out of the dining room. Once we are well out of earshot, she shoves me against a wall and presses her face against mine. "For _that_ performance, you've earned a single fingertip, little stray. Do you think I could make you orgasm with just one fingertip?"

"Ah...uh...if...if you wanted to?"

Nui takes a step back and smiles cheerily. "You're learning quick. Do you think I want to?"

I shake my head.

"You're a good guesser. Now come on, let's go back to my bedroom."

It seems as though my night is far from over yet...


End file.
